Another Drink
by Blue-Kool-Aid
Summary: “I want to ravage his mouth with mine until his lips are bruised; I want to kiss his neck and mark him. I want... to dominate him. I want to make him mine.” KaibaxJou, rated for coarse language, shounen-ai/yaoi, sexuality. COMPLETE. Please R&R.
1. For the Benefit of Being Trashed

**Another Drink**

**A/N**: Hello, everyone, welcome to my new fan fiction. No, I'm not dead. : ) This story kind of came to me one day. Man, I haven't been active – especially in the _Yuugiou_ fandom - in a long time! I hope you'll take the time to read and review this. Constructive criticism is always welcome. This did start out as a one-shot, but it became a bit too long, so I'm currently dividing it up into three or four parts. Anyway, tally-ho, and I'll see you soon. : )

**Pairing**: Seto x Jounouchi

**Warnings**: Language, alcohol use, shounen-ai/yaoi, scenes of violence, sexuality

**Chapter I: For the Benefit of Being Trashed**

"Would you like another drink, sir?"

The voice sounded incredibly far away to Jounouchi Katsuya, but he still managed to lift his head and focus on the inquiring bartender. He had answered "yes" to this same question four other times already tonight, in the past hour and a half. He knew he was _drunk as fuck_, as the phrase unpleasantly went, but he knew that if he didn't continue his drinking binge, he would start to feel the physical pain his body was quietly restraining.

So, staring past the bartender's head, gazing at the grand selection of liquor directly behind him, Jounouchi responded, "Yes, two shots of tequila, if you would," with as much accuracy as he could muster, given his current state.

The two shots of tequila would probably kill him. Though he was tall and at a relatively healthy weight for his age, he was a light-weight when it came to drinking. After his second glass of rum and coke, he had been feeling extremely tipsy. After he'd downed his third drink, a shot of vodka, he had felt the world rock back and forth unsteadily as he made his way to the restroom. The fourth drink had been a double shot of rye, and had completely trashed him.

Jounouchi, however, was one of those drunks who refused to sink to the "drunken" level of speech inadequacy. He managed to maintain a fairly coherent and understandable speaking voice, while his body and mind did their own thing without him noticing. His only goal was to not sound drunk so he could continue giving drink orders and continue spending all his money at one shot.

Just as his next drinks arrived, a tall and familiar looking figure took a seat next to Jounouchi, ordering a glass of scotch. His face was hidden by soft-looking brunette hair, resting lightly on high cheekbones. From what Jounouchi could make of the stranger, however, was that he looked to be about the same age as himself (seventeen) – very funny, considering Jounouchi was only in the bar because of a very passable fake I.D. claiming that he was, in fact, twenty-one – the legal drinking age.

It wasn't until Jounouchi had forced the two tequila shots down his throat – which caused him to make an audible gasping sound – that the stranger looked his way. And he was indeed no stranger at all.

Jounouchi's amber eyes met the icy cerulean eyes of a certain schoolmate, a certain Seto Kaiba. He gulped and quickly looked away, trying to pretend he hadn't seen him.

It was too late, though. Seto had noticed and his face immediately twisted into his cold trademark smirk. "Ah, Jounouchi Katsuya, everyone's favourite animal. What could possibly bring you here?" Seto found it odd that the blonde was able to sneak into the bar, undetected. Hell, sometimes even the brunette, corporate billionaire, had a tough time getting into bars underage.

Jounouchi feared opening his mouth, for he knew if he did, all of his hard-earned composure would come tumbling loose in a drunken mess. He did not want Seto to have the advantage of being sober, while he was so plastered out of his mind, he could barely remember his own name.

"Not in the mood to talk? Well, that's surprising. I guess you've finally learned your place, which is the bottom rung of society," Seto said casually, swirling his drink so the liquid made a soft s_wish_ sound.

"Oh, just shut your fuckin' mouth, Kaiba, and leave me be," Jounouchi snapped, surprised that every word had actually come out right, though somewhat slurred. So much for composure.

Seto studied Jounouchi's tousled blonde hair and red-rimmed eyes. Curious, he beckoned the bartender, knowing that he would never get a straight answer out of the teen. "Excuse me, if you don't mind my inquiring – which I'm sure you _don't -_, how much has this young man beside me had to drink?" he asked smoothly, asserting his power.

"Well, Mr. Kaiba, he's had five drinks, but two of those were doubles, so I guess seven," the bartender replied, drying a glass.

"Hmm, interesting. I'm sure that will all be coming back up within an hour's time, won't it, Jounouchi?"

"You're such an arrogant prick," the blonde muttered. "Just fuck off." But he knew Seto was right. He was already beginning to feel a bit queasy, and was certain that another drink would induce an all-night vomit fest.

Seto was silent for a moment. There was something definitely wrong with Jounouchi, even given his intoxicated state. He seemed dark, brooding, and slightly dangerous. Seto would have guessed that he would be a happy-go-lucky drunk, but that was obviously not the case. Despite the fact that his eyes were red-rimmed, there were also dark bags lurking beneath them, and a pale bruise just beginning to fade on his right cheek. He vaguely wondered where that would have come from, but he didn't have to wonder long.

"There, now I'm a fucking drunk, too, like my - " Jounouchi stopped, and quietly slurred curses to himself. He hissed as he accidently knocked another bruised part of his body – his shin – into the bar.

Though Seto didn't really care much for the happenings in other people's lives, this definitely caught his attention. There were always rumours at school about how Jounouchi lived in a little shit-hole on 23rd street where he suffered relentless beatings at the hands of his drunken father every night.

Seto had thought that those were just rumours. In his defense, Jounouchi had always seemed like a happy, out-going guy with lots of friends – something that didn't quite fit well with the 'victim' scenario. People who were abused generally shut out friends and kept to themselves. Odd.

"Jounouchi?" Seto asked, now curious. The blonde was currently flicking at nothing on the counter, muttering something to himself.

His head snapped up. "What?" He was having trouble remembering where he was, what he was doing, and who he was with.

"What happened to your face?"

"Oh, my father hit me, as usual," Jounouchi replied loudly and casually, as if it were nothing. He looked like he was telling the truth – as most drunks are, unfortunately, prone to do.

Seto was slightly shocked by the blunt and straightforward answer. "Oh," was all he could reply as he took another sip from his drink.

Apparently "oh" was not the correct answer because in two seconds, Jounouchi's eyes had narrowed and he was now glaring daggers at the young CEO. "You son of a bitch!" he hissed. "For every night that you go home to your fucking palace, I go home to no food, no running water and a father who wastes all of his money on alcohol! Then he gets drunk and beats me to the point of hallucinating my own miserable death!"

His voice had become louder, and his breathing heavy. His words were so slurred at this point, that Seto had a hard time understanding them. He got the general message, though, and turned so he was looking Jounouchi in the eye. "And I suppose you think that's my fault, mutt? Well, I have news for you, it's not; nor is it my fault if you become the same drunken slob your so-called father is." Before the words were even out of his mouth, Seto somewhat regretted them. A pained look had quickly danced over Jounouchi's features, and an emotion heavier than sadness had appeared in his eyes.

"I'mma be sick." The blonde took off for the bathroom. Once inside, he slammed the door shut, locking it, and began to pay homage to the porcelain god. Seto was right! He was _right_! By drinking himself to this state, he had become no better than his father. And with such a history of alcohol abuse, why would he even _think_ of drinking, especially to this point? He broke out in a cold sweat and started choking back sobs, which was a difficult thing to do, given that he wasn't quite finished throwing-up.

"Oh, God," he whispered, "oh, God." He had to get a hold of himself. If he died here tonight, he wasn't so sure that he would actually care, but he knew that he should at least try to calm down. He took several sobering breaths, grasping the toilet.

His panicked thoughts were disrupted when a soft knock sounded on the door. "Let me in, Jounouchi. Don't you know you're not supposed to lock the door when you're drunk and vomiting?" It was Seto.

"Go _the fuck_ away!"

There was no sound for a moment, and then Jounouchi heard the lock click. The door opened a few seconds later, and Seto came in, closing the door quietly behind him. "I can jimmy a lock faster than you can spell your own name aloud, mutt," he said.

Jounouchi said nothing, staring at the floor, the waves of nausea gradually decreasing.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Seto said, "I'm sorry."

Jounouchi's head snapped up. "For what?"

Seto ignored him. Instead, he cautiously extended his hand to Jounouchi. "Come on. I'm going to take you home... or at least away from here. I've paid your tab, so don't worry about it."

Jounouchi stared at him, utterly confused. Hesitantly, he accepted Seto's hand and let him pull him off the ground. He stumbled, though, and ended up falling right into the brunette's chest.

Seto caught him, his hands resting on Jounouchi's waist.

Jounouchi was looking up into his icy blue eyes when a very drunken thought occurred to him, and he acted out on said drunken thought. He pressed his hands against Seto's chest, and, using all of his force, slammed him against the bathroom wall.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're – " Seto couldn't finish his sentence, though, because now Jounouchi had his mouth pressed tightly against his, and was gripping his wrists so hard he actually couldn't move his arms.

"This," Jounouchi growled, "is for making me _want_ you." His bit down hard on Seto's lower lip, causing the brunette to gasp in pain. "And _this_," Jounouchi slurred, ravaging his mouth with both lips and tongue, "is for being so cruel and cold-hearted."

If there was one time in Seto Kaiba's life that he couldn't come up with a smart-ass remark, it was right now.


	2. Of Undeniably Explicit Feelings

Another Drink

**A/N**: I love how fan fiction can serve as a marvellous distraction from just about anything. : ) Instead of doing the important things I need to have done by a certain date, I'm writing! Yay! Actually, this was already written; I'm just editing and adding author notes. So, funny story. This ficlet is turning out a lot better than I had thought. This is the _completely_revised version. I have another story just like this one on my computer which is just as long with the same premise and everything, just different actions, words, etc... and some smut, actually (xD). However, something made me decide that I didn't like it, so I wrote this one instead. I've been slowly working on it over the past two weeks. Hopefully, you'll enjoy it. Speaking of which... my reviewers thus far. : )

**astalder27: **Hey, thanks for reading! I hope you'll like this chapter just as much! And as for updating soon, it most definitely does not get any sooner than this for me (less than 24 hours)!

**Empress Satori** Haha, thanks! I actually think those are my favourite lines out of the entire fic! I like them because they're so not Jounouchi... Jounouchi is supposed to be foolish and awkward, not sexy and demanding! ; ) Then again, the poor bugger's drunk out of his mind! Who knows what he'll cook up in this less-than-stellar state!

**iloveatem**: lol! I know, it's pretty disgusting, eh? I actually had a debate with myself over that scene! I finally decided to put myself in Jounouchi's shoes – if I were Jounouchi, and I was that drunk, I don't think I would care if I had just vomited or not. Especially if I was pissed off enough. ; ) I tried writing it with them kissing before he vomited, but it just didn't flow as nicely! Sorry it grossed you out! Ah, picking a lock. It seems like a thing Seto would know how to do, eh?

And now, read onwards for more action between everyone's favourite boys: )

**Chapter II: Of Undeniably Explicit Feelings**

Jounouchi pulled away, breathless, studying the victim of his unexpected assault.

Seto's eyes were wide as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Good _God_. He did not like it when he was caught off guard, especially when his assailant was drunk and tasting like_ vomit_. He wasn't sure what to think, though, especially since the kiss itself hadn't been half bad. It was rough and demanding – kind of like Seto himself. Quickly abandoning his thoughts, though, Seto questioned quietly, "Jounouchi?" The key was to remain in control.

"What?" He looked up, amber eyes slightly hazy.

"Let go of me."

Jounouchi hadn't realized that he still had Seto's wrists in a vice-like grip. He let go, taking a few steps back. "I..." He was dead. He was so dead it wasn't even funny. _Why_ did he kiss Seto? What came over him to make him want him so bad? Was he trying to get himself charged with sexual assault?

Seto studied the blonde, still not quite sure what to make of their 'encounter.' He finally decided to be casual and cold. "You're really drunk, mutt. You need to go home. You smell, look and _taste_ like vomit – which for the record, was disturbingly _unpleasant_. Not that sobering up would help that, but – "

_WHAM! _Jounouchi surprised Seto for the second time in the past five minutes as his half-aimed drunken punch caught the taller one right in the jaw, the force knocking his head backwards. Upon realizing what he had just done, Jounouchi's slowed-down brain made a surprisingly speedy decision as he sprinted for the door.

But Seto recovered quickly, rubbing his jaw while anger emanated from his very being. He grabbed the blonde by both shoulders and slammed him into one of the stall doors.

"What the _fuck_," Seto began for the second time that night, "do you think you're doing, you fucking idiot?!" His icy eyes raged with anger. "One minute you're practically shoving your tongue down my throat, the next you're committing wild-man acts of violence!"

Jounouchi's head spun. Did he really just punch Seto? He clutched at his head, unsure of how to respond; not even sure if he was_ able_ to respond. "I..."

"You _what_?" Seto growled in a dangerously low voice. He gripped his shoulders tighter and shook him slightly. "What the fuck is wrong with you, besides the obvious?!"

"I... I don't know what I'm doing," he admitted quietly. "I'm really drunk, Kaiba... I... I won't even remember any of this. I'm just... I'm sick of being insulted and used! By you, my father... it just never stops! And... and you don't know what it's like!" Jounouchi's voice was growing louder and louder. He looked on the verge of a mental breakdown.

"You're acting – " Seto began.

"Shut up! You _shut the fuck up_!" Even though Jounouchi was in no position to be screaming, given that Seto was gripping him tightly, he carried on anyway. "You don't know what it's like to turn to the one thing that's already destroyed you! Alcohol! I hate it, but it makes me forget for a little while! I guess that's why my dad drinks himself into oblivion, so he can forget that my mom and sister left him. So he can take it out on me and not remember a god damn thing the next day!" He was shaking, and his words were becoming harder and harder to understand.

"And _you_, you come along every day and make my life more miserable! I've never done anything to you, yet you torture me relentlessly and make me feel like nothing! As if I don't get enough of that in my own house, you fucking bastard!"

Seto was staring at Jounouchi, his mouth slightly agape.

"And... fucking let go of me! You're hurting me! I have all of these bruises and I have to hide them otherwise I really will have no home to go to and..." Jounouchi stopped then, his lower lip trembling.

Seto quickly released his grip, as if touching the blonde had caused him to burn himself. _Oh, God._ If only he had minded his own business and had not followed Jounouchi into the bathroom. This is what happens when one meddles in another's affairs.

Jounouchi, not one to ever cry in front of another, felt a tear leak out of his eye. This was followed by several other tears, until he could no longer take it. His breaths came in short gasps and he tried to turn away from Seto.

Seto, on the other hand, didn't know what to do. He had only ever encountered a situation such as this with his younger brother. Carefully, though, he reached out and pulled Jounouchi close to him, feeling his salty tears soak through the fabric of his shirt. He didn't say anything, feeling awkward. There was something about comforting his nemesis that felt strange and wrong. _If it's so strange and wrong_, countered his damned brain, _then why did you __**enjoy **__that_ _kiss so much?_ He mentally gasped at the accusation.

"Jounouchi," Seto said after a few moments, and after regaining some composure, "I don't think it's safe for you to go home tonight." Not that it was safe for him to go home any night, according to what he had just heard. He inwardly cringed at the thought of the blonde's drunken father beating him into an unconscious, perhaps lifeless, pulp.

"I'm sorry," Jounouchi whispered, voice steady now. The sobbing had ceased and he now leaned awkwardly into Seto.

Quietly, hesitantly, Seto said, "It's not your fault." He looked into those amber eyes and he felt another strange feeling wash over him. Damn, why did Jounouchi have to be so vulnerable? Where was that fierce and fiery personality? The brunette supposed that the alcohol had a lot to do with the blonde's range of unsteady emotions.

"Katsuya," Seto said, addressing him by his given name to get his attention, "let's go." He gently pushed the blonde back, releasing him from his hold, and resisted the urge to sweep his hand over the remaining tears on his face.

Jounouchi stumbled to the door and opened it, Seto following. He gave a quick nod to the bartender as he headed for the exit.

The pair walked out of the building, night air hitting them refreshingly as a bright and full moon illuminated the sidewalk.

Jounouchi turned to Seto. "I'm going home and I'll be walking." He said it coldly, as if daring Seto to challenge him.

Seto bit back the first words that came to him. But then he remembered Jounouchi's words from minutes earlier: _"I've never done anything to you, yet you torture me relentlessly and make me feel like nothing!"_

He saw Jounouchi walking in the opposite direction. "That's not a good idea. Besides, this isn't exactly the nicest part of town. You're sick, _horribly_ drunk, and tired. I don't mind if you stay at my house tonight." It was difficult to pretend he didn't care.

He knew what it was like to be abused, an unfortunate secret. His stepfather had done it relentlessly and had scarred him for life in the process. He would never let anyone know, though. Nothing could be accomplished if one was weak. He didn't think Jounouchi was weak for staying with his father or for not fighting back; it was just survival. He didn't have a multi-billion dollar company to inherit, like Seto had.

"Come on," Seto urged. "I'm not... I'm not going to hurt you or make any stupid remarks." He felt his cold demeanour slipping away. He was comforted only by the fact that Jounouchi would probably remember nothing of his kindness in the morning. It was slightly unfair, though; he was going to remember that damned kiss for the rest of his life.

He inhaled sharply when he realized that he wanted more from Jounouchi. Now, he was never one to care about the gender of the objects of his affection (objects which he had only admired from a distance, of course; he had a company to run). How could this young man have his emotions in a downward spiral after a mere hour? Good God, he was acting weak.

Jounouchi stared at Seto, noticing the slightly confused look on his face. It made him look so... human. The way his brows had lifted slightly and the way his eyes had gone from icy cold to _almost_ warm and sincere. It was unnerving, and caused a funny feeling to well up in the pit of his stomach – though that could just have been the aftermath of vomiting.

"God damn it, stop being stubborn! I will take you by force if I have to!" Seto snapped, flexing his authoritative abilities.

"Fine," Jounouchi snapped back. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a dirty thought occurred. _I'd like to see you __**try**__ to take me by force. _He inwardly smirked.

At the blonde's reply, Seto turned on his heel and motioned for Jounouchi to follow him. He glanced at his watch and noticed that it was only 9:30 pm. He mentally groaned.

Only God knew what he was getting in to.


	3. Ravishes Bordering on Unprofessionalism

**Another Drink**

**A/N**: Ah, here I am with another chapter. Man, this ficlet is so much fun, you don't even know! Kaiba and Jounouchi have such wonderful sexual chemistry! It's delicious writing material: ) Once again, I'd like to thank my reviewers (you made my day!):

**Kalinovskaja**: lmao! An interesting way to start a review, I must say! Anyway, I love angst and romance. I'm such a sucker for those genres, hence that's what I mostly write. To think I used to write humorous things. -shakes head- ; )

**ONIX-21**: Oh, dear. It would indeed be very convenient if Jounouchi forgot everything in the morning, now wouldn't it? Poor Kaiba would be left all alone with those memories!

**Empress Satori**: -squee- I love that fact that my word processor just attempted to correct my 'squee...' alas, that is not what I wanted to say. I like the fact that Jounouchi and Seto both have some demons to deal with – whether they are from the past or the present. It gives 'em some angst. : )

**i****loveatem**: I love it when Kaiba slams Jounouchi into doors, walls, etc – it's great! They can both be so physical that it suits them so well:D Any story with Jounouchi being slammed into misc. objects by Kaiba is a-okay with me! -ridiculous fan-girl grin-

**Chapter III: Ravishes Bordering on Unprofessionalism**

By the time they reached Seto's house (or _mansion_), Jounouchi had to be sick again. His companion guided him to the nearest bathroom and waited outside the door, listening to the unpleasant sounds of retching. "That's what he gets for drinking so much," Seto muttered. He and Jounouchi were relatively the same size, with the brunette being slightly taller. Yet, Seto bet that he could drink at least three more drinks than the blonde, and still hold his liquor.

God damn it, the blonde. Seto had been stealing glances at him the entire ride home (mostly to make sure that he wouldn't be sick in his very expensive vehicle, he had thoroughly convinced himself) and had begun to notice things; things that he shouldn't notice. The way one strand of hair always fell over Jounouchi's left eye; the barely-there freckles that had shown up as a result of exposure to the sun; the sincerity of his amber eyes. God, it was ridiculous.

Jounouchi came out then, interrupting Seto's thoughts, still looking ill. "Tomorrow may in fact be the worst day of my life."

Seto ignored the comment, automatically handing him an unopened toothbrush and a package of toothpaste. "Do us both a favour," he said coldly, though he couldn't keep the smirk from sneaking onto his face.

Jounouchi just nodded and shakily accepted the toiletries. He stumbled back into the bathroom, and began to slowly and languidly brush his teeth. He felt embarrassed by all the things he had revealed to Seto back in the bar restroom. He lived in constant fear of other people finding out about his living conditions; it made him uncomfortable.

He came back out of the bathroom a few minutes later. "What now?" he asked wearily. At least he was beginning to sound coherent again.

"Follow me," was all Seto said. He led Jounouchi up a very long flight of stairs and down a hallway, to one of the guest rooms. He opened the door and flicked on the light. When the blonde swayed slightly, Seto reached out and steadied him, and guided him to the bed.

"You should get some sleep," Seto said, resuming his business-like tone. "I expect you'll be gone by 11:00." It wasn't a suggestion. He had to keep himself under control. He didn't like the way he was starting to _care_ about the blonde's well-being.

Jounouchi just nodded, and looked around, taking in his surroundings. The room was large, and covered in earth tones of green and brown. The carpet was plush and cream colored. Several paintings adorned the room's walls. It was fairly empty, however, except for a dresser, a closet and a bed. The bed was king-size (the biggest bed Jounouchi had ever slept in his life was a double in a hotel room) and the comforter was big and thick, hued a soft red.

When he noticed what a comfortable bed it looked to be, Jounouchi started stripping off his white T-shirt, almost forgetting that Seto was there.

He stopped midway, though, his shirt pulled up past his abdomen, when he noticed Seto's wide eyes. He couldn't figure out why he was being looked at like that, so he quickly stole a glance to where Seto's gaze so intently rested.

When he realized _why_ he was being stared at, his cheeks turned red and he stopped tugging at the shirt. Man, was he too drunk to be dealing with this; with _any_ of this. He knew that Seto was looking at the bruises which covered large parts of his skin. They were different sizes, different colors; some were old and some were new. And they certainly hurt a lot. Just not right now because the alcohol was doing a fairly decent job of numbing physical pain (save for when Seto had grabbed his shoulders, which were also laced with cuts).

"It's not as bad it looks," he muttered. He quickly pulled the shirt back down to halt any further inquiries.

Unfortunately for Seto, he couldn't seem to take his eyes off the blonde's body, where that little bit of skin had been revealed. He was lean and toned; nothing too radical. His muscles seemed to be only slightly defined, so he still had a boyish look about his body. He wasn't scrawny at all, contrary to Seto's prior belief.

Seto felt uncomfortable, mostly because he couldn't stop staring, and partly because he found Jounouchi's body to be slightly attractive. _Attractive? Jounouchi? Attractive? _His was silently panicking at these revelations. Why did the blonde have to go and start undressing himself while he was still there?

Jounouchi stood up suddenly. He felt extremely self-conscious. "I don't think it's a good idea that I stay here." He caught the brief flash of anger in Seto's eyes.

"You're not going anywhere, Jounouchi. You're still drunk, in case you haven't noticed." Seto strode toward him so that he was standing incredibly close to the blonde.

Jounouchi was afraid to look him directly in the eye, so he stared downwards. "Okay..." If he looked into those blue eyes again, he knew he would do something very drunken and irrational. And he just could not afford that, given the events of the night already.

"Look at me when I talk to you." Something snapped on the logical side of Seto's brain as he grasped Jounouchi's chin and tilted it upwards. He wanted to kiss him. _Oh, my God. I want to kiss Jounouchi. No; kiss isn't the term. I want to ravage his mouth with mine until his lips are bruised; I want to kiss his neck and __**mark**__ him. I want... to dominate him. I want to make him mine._

Seto knew that if anyone were to read his mind at that moment, they would think him an ultimately deprived and sexually frustrated teenager.

Jounouchi slowly looked up into Seto's eyes and that was it. Both teens seemed to be struck by the same idea as their mouths suddenly came crashing together in a hard, merciless and bruising kiss. Seto backed the drunken Jounouchi into the nearest wall, noting that he now tasted minty, and gripped his hands together above his head so he couldn't move. Nothing was going to ruin this kiss. _Nothing._

Jounouchi gasped when he felt Seto mimicking the actions of their previous encounter. He felt the warm tongue meet his own and a dance for dominance began.

Seto pulled away briefly, not about to be one-upped by a lush. The logical part of his brain had now completely shut down, and all he could think about was pure, unadulterated animal need; the _need_ to kiss Jounouchi, the_ need _to touch his hot skin. He bit down on Jounouchi's lip, but quickly soothed it over with his tongue. He trailed kisses from just below the blonde's earlobe, all the way to his collar bone.

The sounds he was eliciting were delicious and, to say the least, were turning the young CEO on. To discover that Jounouchi had an incredibly sensitive and responsive body made Seto want to explore him more.

He was about to ravish his prisoner's mouth again, when he was suddenly knocked out of his sexual stupor.

"Kaiba," Jounouchi panted quietly, "let go."


	4. More Than A Flirtatious Experiment

**Another Drink**

**A/N: **Wow, already at chapter four. I thought this would only be four parts, but after editing and revising, it seems it might be six. Just a note on this chapter, though: a **strong warning is being issued for**** sexual content/situations.** It's not terribly graphic or anything (there have definitely been worse on this website!), but if you don't like that kind of thing, don't read ahead. Thanks. : )

Thanks, once again, to my reviewers!:

**ONIX-21**: Hey, thanks! I'm glad you're so enthusiastic about it: )

**killer joker: **Glad you're enjoying it!

**Kalinovskaja: **Haha, this chapter definitely isn't angsty, but the next one will be! Poor Jounouchi-kun. –shakes head-

**iloveatem: **; ) Ah, I know, I know... what a mood ruiner. But trust me, suddenly stopping at the last chapter will so be worth it this chapter! –high five- Woohoo!

**Empress Satori:** Eee! I hope that you're satisfied with this chapter! lol! I like the "proceed to eat each other's faces" comment! It made me giggle... it's so true, though: )

On another quick note before I let you start reading (heheh), I've had 663 hits on this story! HOLY EFF. That's amazing! I'm glad it's so popular, but why so few reviews? I **really** appreciate your feedback, so please leave one! I can take being criticized, so review even if you don't like it, but just tell me **why**: ) Thanks!

**Chapter IV: More Than A Flirtatious Experiment**

Needless to say, Seto almost laughed in his face, but then he saw the look on Jounouchi's face; his features were twisted in confusion. Growling lowly, Seto let go, but kept him pinned against the wall. "This had better be good," he snarled hotly into his ear.

Jounouchi shuddered. He couldn't recall any time in his life that he had been this hot and bothered. He knew he should stand his ground, though. "Kaiba, this isn't going to work. I'm drunk and under any normal circumstances, this would not be happening."

Since when had Jounouchi ever been the logical one? All Seto knew was that his pants had become unreasonably tighter and he wanted the blonde _bad_ and he wanted him right now. "_Katsuya_," he snapped, "be reasonable, here."

Jounouchi's mouth hung open. "I – I am!" he snapped back. "I just don't think this is a good – "

"Are you afraid I'm going to hurt you?" Seto asked bluntly.

Jounouchi was silent a moment. "You will. What happens if I become emotionally attached to you or some far-fetched bullshit like that? I don't think it's a good idea to start something that we can't finish."

"I always," Seto began, snaking his hand up Jounouchi's shirt, "finish what I've started." He brushed his thumb over his nipple, eliciting a soft, held-back moan. For once in his life, Seto Kaiba just didn't give a damn. He felt nothing but passion and need, and he intended to fulfil both. There was something about the mutt that was making him act this way.

That hand – that damned hand – felt so good on him. It was the first time in a long time that Jounouchi could remember being touched without any pain following it. "Kaiba – "

Seto growled in frustration. "I want you, Jounouchi. I want you right now and I want to make you feel good, so stop interrupting!"

"I don't think you – ngh – understand!" Jounouchi panted. "This is honestly already the furthest I've ever gone with anybody!" He mentally slapped himself after the words left his mouth. Why would he admit that to Seto? God damn his mouth. He felt himself blush.

Seto smirked, leaning down close to Jounouchi's ear, erotically sliding his tongue along the curve. "I could have guessed that."

Jounouchi dug his finger nails into Seto's arm as he felt the simultaneous ministrations of his tongue and his hand. "I – ahh – just be careful."

Seto stopped and took Jounouchi by the arm, guiding him to the bed. He grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and lifted it up over his head, letting it fall to the floor. He gave the already-tipsy blonde a push onto the mattress. "Believe me, Katsuya, you're not going to regret this no matter what happens." He paused for a moment, drinking in the sight underneath him.

The blonde's normally ragged attire did him no justice, the CEO decided, as he leaned down and kissed Jounouchi fully and thoroughly. He did it gentler than the last time and was pleased when he felt the body beneath him relax a little bit.

"Now," Seto said, "if you want me to stop, I will. I won't be happy about it, but I'll do it. And you'd better have a damn good reason for making me stop. Listen to these words, and know them to be true: _I'm not going to hurt you._"

Jounouchi shuddered. "O-okay."

Seto kissed his lips again, then his chin, and then his neck. He slowly kissed his way down to the blonde's nipple. He wasted no time and bit down on it carefully, then started licking at the hard nub. When he heard Jounouchi moan again, he almost came unhinged. It was such a soft, innocent sound.

He smirked, then. "Do you like that?" he said tauntingly.

"Y-yes," Jounouchi replied. He felt lightheaded and incredibly warm. He heard the nagging voice in the back of his head. _Why are you letting Seto Kaiba do this to you? Two hours ago, he was someone you wanted to beat to death every time you saw him. It must be the alcohol. _But was it really the alcohol? Jounouchi wasn't so sure. He was definitely more sober now and could probably make a perfectly level-headed decision to stop this nonsense. But he didn't want to.

When he snapped out of his thoughts, he noticed that Seto had removed his shirt and was looking right into his eyes.

Without any hesitation, he grabbed Jounouchi's hand and placed it flat against his pale, toned stomach. "Touch me," he demanded softly.

Jounouchi swallowed nervously and experimentally ran his hand up Seto's chest, feeling the smooth expanse of skin. He felt him shiver so he did again and then gently raked his fingernails down to his navel.

"Ngh," Seto panted in an uncharacteristic like manner. He stopped Jounouchi's travelling hand and began to make quick work of his jeans. He had the button undone and the zipper down in seconds. "Do you know," he whispered in Jounouchi's ear as his slid the jeans off his legs, "how much I want to make you scream my name?"

Jounouchi blushed. Those hands on his body were setting him on fire inside and out, and he gasped when he felt the brunette gently rub his hardened member through the cloth of his boxers. "Oh... oh, God..."

Seto smirked and claimed the blonde's lips again. He stopped, pulled off his own jeans, and threw them onto the floor. He pressed their bodies together tightly and ground his hips against Jounouchi's. The friction was delicious.

Jounouchi was now gripping Seto's shoulders tightly, digging his fingernails into his back. Seto, in turn, was now heatedly and hurriedly kissing the other and his hands grasped at the hem of Jounouchi's boxers. He pulled them off quickly, hearing the other moan softly as he began to kiss his way downwards again. He dipped his tongue in his navel, and then, gripping his hips, began to slowly lick the insides of his thighs.

Jounouchi's body responded quickly to the stimuli and he tried to buck upwards.

Seto held him down firmly, though. He teased a while longer, hearing Jounouchi release a low, frustrated growl. "J – Just do it al – " He gasped then, feeling Seto's mouth close around his member. His heart-rate sped up and he gripped the bed cover as he felt that talented mouth begin to suck softly.

He moaned loudly, in seeming appreciation, and tried not to lose himself right there. "That feels so – ngh – damn – ugh – good." He laced his fingers through Seto's soft hair and pulled ever so slightly when he felt the other speed up the process.

The burning sensation in the pit of his stomach swelled and he knew he was close to release. "Please," he moaned softly. If someone would have told him three hours ago that he would be begging Seto Kaiba in the near future, he would not have believed them.

Seto was thoroughly enjoying the reaction from Jounouchi. He felt the blonde's body tense, then, and knew he was finally getting what he sought.

Jounouchi could only see white and hear nothing, as he came then, crying out Seto's name, pulling at the brunette's hair less then gently. He panted, letting his body relax, when he felt Seto come up beside him and kiss his ear lobe.

Seto was panting as well; sweat dampened his hair. He was painfully hard and it was all because of the way Jounouchi had been writhing and moaning. It was a delicious sight.

"Now," Seto said, his voice soft and controlling, "do you want to take this one step further?"

Jounouchi bit his lip nervously, his chest heaving. He could barely keep track of his thoughts. If he let the brunette fuck him, there would be hell to pay for perhaps _the rest of his life_.

Though he wouldn't say it aloud, he had to admit that there was something appealing about Seto Kaiba pounding him into the mattress.


	5. When Lust Becomes Trust

**Another Drink**

**A/N: **Here I am again! Did you miss me? I would like to, once again, advise a **strong warning for sexual content/situations **in this chapter! If you don't like that sort of thing, don't read it. Haha, thanks! So, this fic is almost done! I'm sad! Don't worry, though! Thanks to my newly rekindled obsession that is Seto and Jounouchi, I have the basic ideas for two different one-shots! One will be a Seto introspective, and the other will be flirty, fun, and hopefully slightly humorous. : ) Once again, thanks to my loyal reviewers:

**Kalinovskaja**: lmao! That good, eh? Ah, cold showers. Well, you might need another one after this chapter, too! ; )

**ONIX-21**: I'm bad for cliff-hangers. Like, really bad. I feel kind of sorry for the people who have gotten really into a story of mine, read the latest chapter, which happens to be a cliff-hanger, and then discover that I'm not updating. :P Don't worry, that won't happen with this fic! Unless something terrible happens (like no internet)!

**iloveatem**: I'm glad I made you giddy! I'm not usually a lemon-writer, but... I had to do it! ; ) And also, it turned out to be kind of fun, so I think I'll do it more often! –wicked grin-

**Empress Satori**: Ah, Seto... what an awesome character! I recently just started reading the _Yuugiou _manga again... and oh god. He is _so_ evil. It's genius!

Happy reading!

**Chapter V: When Lust Becomes Trust**

"Well?" the brunette whispered. He slid his hand gently up and down Jounouchi's side, eventually resting it on the curve of his hip.

"Y-yes," the blonde finally answered, laying there, not really moving. He couldn't help but be nervous; was this something he was going to regret later on? He sure hoped not. He'd already gone this far; why not go all the way?

Seto slipped out of his boxers and began nipping at Jounouchi's lip, pressing himself against him. God, how he wanted him. _All of him. _He felt possessive and dominating, and though he would deny it until the day he died, the thought of anyone else having his fierce little blonde was infuriating.

He placed three of his fingers at Jounouchi's mouth. "Suck," he demanded quietly.

Jounouchi took the fingers into his mouth and began to suck softly. His amber eyes met the lust-filled blue ones of Seto. He sucked a bit harder, causing the brunette to hiss in anticipation.

Seto removed his fingers suddenly. "In order for this to go smoothly, I need you to relax your entire body." One hand began to trace circles on Jounouchi's stomach while the other slowly crawled downwards.

Jounouchi was slightly distracted for a moment, until he felt a finger pushing at his entrance. He gritted his teeth, trying to relax his muscles, but to no avail. The finger went in, and he gasped at the pain it caused. "S-stop!"

The reply was quick and heated: "No."

"But you – ahh – said – "

"You're not giving it a chance." Seto leaned down and grazed his lips over Jounouchi's. This is when he added a second finger and began stretching.

"Fuck, Kaiba, that hurts!" Jounouchi was trying to hold himself together.

Seto seemed really nonchalant about the entire thing. "It gets better." His gaze landed on one of the blonde's recent bruises. "Now tell me, does this hurt more," he said, pressing down hard on the bruise, "or does _this_?" He added a third finger, scissoring the skin.

"Ah! You – you sadistic bastard!" Jounouchi felt tears well at the corner of his eyes from the pain. He wouldn't admit it to Seto, but the bruise was hurting more. "You said you wouldn't hurt me!"

"I'm not," Seto replied. Feeling that Jounouchi was adequately prepared, his pulled his fingers out, then slammed them back in.

"Ah – god – ngh – what the hell!" Jounouchi stuttered. He felt Seto repeat the action, but this time it felt good as he hit something that made him see stars. He couldn't even force words out of his mouth; he just grunted and moaned.

Seto removed his fingers and positioned himself at Jounouchi's entrance. "This will hurt," he said, kissing the blonde's shoulder, "but only for a moment." He tweaked his nipple, sending pleasurable sensations through Jounouchi's body before he started pushing in.

Jounouchi thought he might have stopped breathing temporarily. It _hurt_. Getting himself to relax was a difficult task. Seto was trying to make it better, though. He felt his hand running up and down his body, gently touching his thighs, teasing his already-stiff again member. Damn, the man must have had patience.

"Are you okay?" he panted beside Jounouchi's ear, his breathing heavy and his voice husky.

"Yes," Jounouchi replied timidly.

That was all Seto needed to hear. He pulled out of the blonde, then pushed forcefully back in, causing the impact of skin on skin to make a dull sound. He did it again and again, then angled himself differently.

The angle was right because a second later, Jounouchi was moaning his name and trembling from the sensation. The pain had been replaced by a seemingly endless wave of pleasure.

Even Seto, normally in control of everything, was having a difficult time keeping himself together. It felt so good. He kissed Jounouchi's ear. "Do you like _this_, Katsuya?" he groaned, emphasizing the syllables in the blonde's name. He snaked his hand around and began pumping the member in time to the established rhythm.

"God – ngh – yes," Jounouchi found himself replying. All he could see, smell, feel, taste and hear was Seto. For the second time that night, he found himself on the brink of releasing.

And then he did, crying out Seto's name none too quietly.

The tightening of Jounouchi's muscles, the way he had said his name – sent Seto right over the edge. He came too, biting into the blonde's shoulder and groaning his name.

Both bodies were sweaty and sticky – but it felt marvellous when Seto pulled out of Jounouchi and rolled over beside him, panting.

Jounouchi lay a trembling mess beside Seto. His brain was running at a million miles a minute. _Oh, my God. I let Seto Kaiba fuck me. I let Seto Kaiba fuck me and thoroughly enjoyed it._

Seto couldn't help but smirk in satisfaction. Satisfied that he took Jounouchi's virginity, satisfied that he had made him come _twice_, and satisfied that the blonde had trusted him not to hurt him. He pulled the tired body to him, and probably as close as he would ever get to showing anyone affection, he kissed the top of Jounouchi's head. "Wasn't so bad, was it?" he said softly, looking into those deep, deep eyes.

"No." Jounouchi's head was spinning, though. He felt slightly dizzy. He wasn't sure if it was because he was buzzed, or because those eyes were sending shivers down his spine.

Seto may have been satisfied, but he was also puzzled. What now? He was beginning to feel an emotional attachment to the blonde – damn the sex for strengthening that – and he didn't know what to do about it. He wondered if Jounouchi would even remember any of this in the morning. He needed to be alone to think.

"Hey – hey! Where are you going?" Jounouchi couldn't help but feel slightly hurt when he felt the warm body disappear. "You're _leaving_?" He was incredulous. Here he had thought that there might be a heart in that steel cage known as Seto.

Seto began pulling his clothes back on. "It's nothing personal, mutt, but I have some affairs to attend to." He carefully avoided looking at him. "You can use the shower if you wish – just remember what I said. 11:00."

And then he turned on his heel, and walked right out the door. It was a hard thing to do, but it had to be done.

Jounouchi felt a pain in his chest. _I'm so stupid._ "Ugh..." The feeling of contentment that he had felt moments earlier was replaced with confusion and unhappiness. He had been used. He should have known that he would be used. Used by his father, and now by Seto.

He stumbled to the bathroom, and stepped into the shower, turning the water on full blast. He let the water run down his skin, soothing the soreness he felt. Tears crept into the corners of his eyes. "You... you said you wouldn't hurt me." Maybe he was overreacting because he was still drunk, maybe...

He felt tired. He washed himself under the spray for another five minutes then stepped out, and grabbed the nearest towel. Drying himself off, he padded back into the bedroom and put his clothes back on.

He crawled under the covers of the bed. Oh, he would be gone by – _before_ – 11:00, all right. Just as soon as he could sober up and sleep a bit, he was out of there. He glanced at the clock. It read 1:57 am. Sleep claimed him, however, before he could even really register the time.

Little did he know that two rooms down, Seto Kaiba was having an emotional battle with himself.


	6. Breaking Down the Emotional Fortress

**Another Drink**

**A/N: **Hello, everyone! Welcome to the **sixth and final chapter** of _Another Drink_! Phew, it's done now: ) I hope that you enjoy this chapter as much as you've enjoyed the rest of the story, and I hope to be back soon with another fiction! The gears in my head are always turning, but you just never know when I'll get it down on paper – or in this case – computer. : ) Once again, thanks to my wonderful reviewers:

**ONIX-21:** Thanks! I hope Seto sorts himself out, too! ; )

**Kalinovskaja: **Everyone's hurtin'! But have no fear, there's always a solution to a problem!

**Silver Tears 11: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you like the story!

**Slate Grey**: Hot, eh? Oh, well, you know... :P

**AtemsQueen1**: Thanks! I appreciate the compliment!

**iloveatem**: Haha, oh lemons! This was the first one I ever posted! –dies- I'm glad that people liked it, though!

**Empress Satori**: Oh, the great CEO... not everything is straightforward and business like! People have emotions! Haha, oh Kaiba... :P

**evilgoddess1990**: Thanks so much! Hope you like this chapter!

I would especially like to extend my thanks to **Empress Satori**, **iloveatem**, **Kalinovskaja**, and **ONIX-21**, for reviewing since the very beginning! Thanks so much, guys: )

Well, that's that, and I hope you enjoy the last chapter! Please note that the ending is meant to be... slightly ambiguous. : )

**Chapter VI: Breaking Down the Emotional Fortress**

When Jounouchi awoke at 9:00 sharp the next morning, the first thing he noticed was that his head hurt fiercely. A dull thumping proceeded mercilessly against his skull as a wave of nausea crashed against his stomach. He felt positively awful.

He groaned as he struggled to sit up in the bed, vaguely noting the blinding sunlight streaming directly into his unopened eyes. He blinked several times before fully opening them. When he finally focussed, he noticed that he was _not _in his own bed or his own bedroom. "What the _fuck_ did I do last night?" he whispered to himself in a raspy voice. He felt slightly uncomfortable when he realized that he did not recognize his surroundings at all.

Pulling the covers back, he swung his legs off the bed and stood up unsteadily. Slowly, pieces of the night before began to come back. He remembered being at the bar, and he remembered drinking more than he probably should have. Just as he was trying to shake off the faint taste of alcohol in his mouth, he saw himself sitting in the bar next to Seto Kaiba.

He stood there, frozen, as he remembered being in the bathroom; remembered kissing the CEO like he had kissed no other. The memory was so powerful that he was afraid to recall what happened next. 

Grasping his throbbing head, he stumbled to the door, opened it, and found himself walking down a very long hallway.

He stopped, seeing a painting on the wall that he had noticed when he had come in. _When did I come in? Whose house is this?_ Then suddenly, like being knocked over the head out of the blue, Jounouchi recalled, groggily, the events of the night before.

_I let Seto Kaiba give me a blow-job, and then I let him fuck me._ The words rang harsh and clear in his head and his nausea suddenly became worse. He was having a hard time comprehending the facts. Maybe he was still dreaming, or maybe he was still drunk.

Jounouchi felt a bitter pang when he also recalled that the brunette had left him all alone to bask in the regret of his drunken actions. He decided that he needed to get out of the house before it suffocated him. He needed to think. He had made it down the stairs and was walking briskly down another hallway when he collided with a solid figure.

"Good morning, mutt," came the cold and calculating voice. 

Jounouchi backed up as he felt his chest constrict painfully, and he suddenly feared that he would have a panic attack. Not knowing what to say, he remained silent.

Seto looked down at the blonde, and was slightly upset to see that he looked absolutely terrified. "What's the matter, Jounouchi?"

Jounouchi's hands trembled. "Kaiba, I have to go," he said quietly. He couldn't deal with this situation right now. It was too much. God, he wished he had gotten out of there sooner.

"The last I recall, _Katsuya_, you seemed to be quite enjoying yourself," Seto snapped. He looked Jounouchi up and down and noted that he looked horrible. Blonde hair stuck up in all directions, his bangs matted against his forehead, and the wrinkled clothes of yesterday adorned his body. 

"The last I recall, _Seto_, you seemed to be quite intent on getting me out of here by 11:00!"

"It's only quarter after nine, mutt," Seto said. He wasn't letting him go that easily. The damned blonde had caused him a world of emotional suffering last night. He had sat at his desk, pulling at his hair, trying to figure out _why_ he had feelings for him and where they had come from. Did he have feelings before and just not realize it or did he just recently develop them? God, Jounouchi's body beneath his had been a beautiful sight... a sight he wanted to see again. It disturbed him that he had become so _attached_ to the fiery little thing.

"What we did last night – I wasn't in my right mind. I – I don't know why it happened." Jounouchi hung his head, feeling embarrassed and slightly ashamed of his actions. Why had he done it? Even though he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that it wasn't true, he wanted to blame it entirely on the alcohol. When had he become so attracted to Seto?

"So you regret it then?" Seto spat angrily, snapping Jounouchi out of his thoughts. He grabbed him roughly, pulling the shorter boy towards him, and lowered his mouth to his, kissing him hungrily.

Jounouchi pushed him away, though. "Stop! I – I don't want to deal with this right – "

"Just like you never deal with your no-good-for-nothing father?" Seto's eyes blazed and he was sure that he had never let himself get this upset in front of anyone before.

"How dare y – "

"Do you want to know a secret, Jounouchi?" Seto said venomously through gritted teeth. He didn't wait for a reply. "When Mokuba and I were adopted by Gozaburo Kaiba, I was _abused_ in the name of _education_!"(1) He had never told anyone that, but he would do anything to make Jounouchi understand that even though they were different, their emotional suffering was one in the same.

For the second time, Jounouchi broke down in front of the brunette. He felt that all of his emotional barriers had been destroyed in the last twelve hours. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. But then... you must know how it feels, Kaiba, to be scared in your own home, a place where you're supposed to feel comfortable and safe." He felt the tears leak out of his eyes. "Please, I have to go. I'm probably already in enough trouble as it is." 

He tried to push past Seto, but instead felt himself be enveloped by a pair of warm arms.

"That's why I want to help you," Seto said softly, bringing his hand up to stroke the blonde's cheek, "because I know how it feels. Let me help you."

"You made it perfectly clear how much you wanted to help me after you left me alone last night," Jounouchi said bitterly, trying to ignore the touch, the warmth. He pulled out of the embrace. "You took – "

"You _gave_," Seto cut in. "It takes two to tango, Jounouchi."

" – the one thing that I had left that was still intact!"

Seto's eyes bore into Jounouchi's. "And you think that I didn't make any sacrifices, either? You're the first one I've ever been intimate with, Jounouchi, but that was a risk I was willing to take! I don't know what it is about you that's making me act this way!"

Jounouchi was stunned. "You mean you've never – "

"What I lack in experience, I make up for in confidence," Seto snapped. He was furious – mostly at himself – for developing these stupid _feelings_. Everything would be so much easier if he could just leave it at a one night stand. But he couldn't because he _cared_.

The blonde couldn't take it anymore. "I'm just – Kaiba – I thought you hated me," he blurted.

"I don't," Seto said flatly. "As a matter of fact, I – " He was having a hard time admitting out loud what he had finally admitted to himself in the quiet of his office last night. "I like you; more so than you might think. I enjoyed being with you last night, even if you weren't sober. You were honest, though, and I liked that. I think I've always liked you, somewhere in the back of my mind. It's hard for me to admit this, Jounouchi. I'm not exactly a man of many words." He looked rather uncomfortable.

Jounouchi was speechless. He had enjoyed being with the other boy as well – what he could remember of it, anyway – but to hear Seto say it caused an unnatural stir in the pit of his stomach. "You're not lying, are you?" he asked suspiciously. He didn't want to be hurt; he'd had enough of that in his life.

"I don't lie."

"I – I don't know where I stand with you emotionally. I think you're attractive, but you've invested so much venom in me, that it's hard for me to accept the fact that you... you like me. I'm afraid... I mean..." Jounouchi clenched his fists. "I like you, too... but..."

Almost shyly, Seto grabbed Jounouchi's hand and squeezed it. "I won't hurt you. This... you just have to trust me."

"It's hard," he whispered.

"I want to help you. I want to protect you. I don't know where this will go or if it will go anywhere, but please. Give it a chance. I'm not how you think I am." He brushed his thumb over the bruise on Jounouchi's cheek and leaned forward. He captured the blonde's lips, kissing him gently, softly, and passionately.

Jounouchi leaned into the kiss, feeling Seto press him against the wall. Their fingers intertwined, he pulled back, letting Seto press his forehead against his.

"Trust me, Katsuya," Seto said quietly, wiping the last of Jounouchi's tears away.

Jounouchi just nodded, suddenly feeling shy. No one had ever been this gentle or this tender with him, except for his sister. Of course, that was a different kind of affection from what Seto was showing him.

Seto pulled the blonde close once more and he felt Jounouchi rest his head against his chest. He was still unsure of how all of this would play out, but he was willing to take the risk. For the first time in a long time, he felt the whispers of a smile on his lips.

As Jounouchi finally – _finally_ – let himself relax, he knew instinctively that he could rely on Seto for the time being, anyway. A small smile crept up on his lips, too, as he recalled the night before.

Perhaps it had been a good thing that he had ordered another drink.

_Fin_

(1) _Yu-Gi-Oh! Duelist_, Volume 23, page 40.


End file.
